


Morning To You Too

by striderscribe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gun Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, in which roxy says 'good morning' by having semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderscribe/pseuds/striderscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jade is woken up fully by surprise makeouts from her suddenly dominating girlfriend and Roxy tries out a new gun in ways no one except for her would expect.<br/>Not that Jade was against it, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning To You Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariasaurio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasaurio/gifts).



As soon as bright green eyes open, they shut again at the realization that they have to wake up.

Jade’s day would obviously follow the same course of action and never change. She would wake up at the break of dawn, go on her old-crummy laptop until she realizes that her favorite comic was still on hiatus, skip off into the bathroom to brush her teeth and attempt to brush through her untamed dark hair, give up and make breakfast (poorly, she might add), and lay around the house watching reruns of Mythbusters or the Discovery Channel until someone pestered her, telling her to meet her somewhere.

She’d only been up for what seemed like two seconds, standing up on a Cheetoh and popcorn covered floor, and stretching to get any form of tiredness out, before the bedroom door opens quickly and a familiar blonde stands in the doorway with her hands behind her back. 

She glances at the intruder, and smiles, “Good morning, Rox! What’s u-”Her sentence is abruptly cut off by a sudden pair of lips, finding their place to hers and waking her up entirely until they let off for a brief moment, “Stop talking and let,” she pauses and smirks, “make your day for once.”  
Jade nervously nods, and decides there and then that whatever this is, she will probably enjoy it, even though she is still probably part way asleep. She see’s Roxy bite the side of her lip, and suddenly both of them are strewn onto the bed haphazardly surrounding each other in warmth. 

The kissing that follows isn’t anything like a regular kiss she’s shared with Roxy, no gentleness or unneeded giggling during so, and no drunken tongue slipping out and lazily attempting to join with hers.

No, this is way too hot to just be a morning kiss. Roxy’s lips are so in tune with her own, that if she didn’t know any better, the blonde was searing holes into her mouth with every move. Her teeth graze along Jade’s bottom lip, and not too harshly bite down enough to make an exasperated noise come from the brunette. Roxy coaxes it quickly with her tongue, and she quickly feels a hint of metal along the inside of her mouth. She doesn’t know when Roxy got her tongue pierced, but she isn’t questioning it right now because holy shit that’s pretty hot.

With Roxy’s tongue still soaring among her lip, she quickly closes her mouth around it, opening and closing quickly. Once she lets go, Jade soon realizes just how breathless she is, but soon disregards it as she also realizes how aroused she is at the same moment. 

Obviously Roxy realizes it too; as her mouth follows what she can only assume is the trail of blush that’s spreading all throughout her body. Dark painted lips plaster Jade’s cheek, jawline, and all the way down her neck and to the crook of her shoulder. Shivers run down her spine, and slight squeaks amplify with all the more sensitive areas conflicted. It’s not until Roxy’s lips part and bite down on the side of her neck that an actual audible moan escapes, and the blonde now recognizes that Jade is at her will.

It wasn’t enough pressure to make her bleed, but it was certainly enough to leave a mark. It would bruise and have the dark imprint of Roxy’s lips until she washed it away, but neither of them decided to care. Jade latched onto the opposing sides, moving her nails down it to try to keep herself in line, and also trying to show Roxy that she absolutely needed more than what she was doing and that continuing would be great.

Lips leave her skin all too quickly, and she opens her eyes to see Roxy facing the other way looking at something. She opens her mouth to question it, but Roxy quickly returns and hushes her with her pink manicured fingers pushing against Jade’s entrance through thin green shorts. A loud, incomprehensible noise comes out of her, and she really wants more of that. Like, now.

So she attempts to convey this without actually blatantly saying “Roxy just touch me already” (which seems like a decent thing to do but obviously Lalonde wouldn’t comply with that). She moves her hips up a bit against Roxy’s fingers, making it only slightly pulse against her again.

“Needy, are we?” The blonde smirks at the girl below her, and with no hesitation, she roughly pulls down Jade’s shorts, bringing along the underwear with it. “Good thing I can’t wait any longer, either.”

A soft ‘huh’ is muttered under Jade’s breath before she realizes what is happening, and that realization ends with a sharp squeak as something wet is moving along her clit, making sharp movements and sucking noises, then suddenly stopping. She glances down, eyes widening a bit at the sight of Roxy- still sadly fully clothed, she might add- turned around slightly to grab something, she thinks, and wiping a bit of drool off the side of her chin. Roxy really needs to finish what she started fast, like, wow who even does that to a person. 

“Oh calm down already,” Roxy turns her head slightly to look down at Jade and smirks, “dog. You won’t have to beg that much to get what you need… Or maybe you will?” She turns back and laughs a bit. Jade doesn’t have time to question it before a (not-so) silent moan mutters out involuntarily, but she can’t exactly help it because damn apparently that did the trick pretty well. +1 point for Lalonde.

When the blonde finally turns back around completely, Jade finally gets to see what Roxy was paying attention to when she should’ve been paying attention to her. Though, it didn’t quite meet what she was expecting.

Her jaw drops open at the sight of a long, narrow, black gun, and a million questions fill her mind immediately. “Uh… Roxy? What are you going to do with that?”  
“Don’t ask questions, rule number one. Rule number two, this is all just revolving you, not me. Rule number three,” this time she holds up three fingers, “just calm down and make sure to make a lot of noise.” A wink is put upon her face, and Jade would say that she was doing the all-too-familiar “double pistols and a wink”, but all too suddenly one of Roxy’s fingers were coming up to her and oh my god-

Her train of thought is cut off as she was becoming slightly fuller than previously, and suddenly Roxy’s finger is moving up and down faster and faster, and Jade thinks she’s seeing stars. Though, as she’s with this particular Lalonde, she knows that it won’t last long and something even more spectacular is coming. (No pun intended).

Fingers slide out of Jade, and a slight whimper escapes while she does so. Roxy smirks, “Tell me- beg me for what you want, dog.”  
She lets out another loud moan as a finger harshly enters her again, but she manages to at least try to compose actual words. “I.. I want,” Roxy plunges the finger harder, obviously the wrong choice, “Please..”

“You have to tell me what you want, or else I’ll go with my own choice.” She reaches for the gun, and Jade has to admit that she’s pretty curious as to how that would even work, so she keeps her mouth shut (or at least as much as she could) and lets whatever happens happen.

Roxy obviously gets it, as she grasps the gun in her hands and licks the tip of it slowly. For lack of better words on Jade’s part: holy shit.

She moves the tip of the gun from her mouth, immediately connecting it to the very outside of Jade’s clit. Just the metal against it was enough of a sensation to get her to make a string of incomprehensible noises and moans, but as Roxy began to move it around and put more pressure on it, they became louder and louder. Gripping onto anything she could- this being Roxy’s wrists-, she might have left marks, but it’s entirely the blonde’s own fault, saying as she was making Jade into this mess all by herself.

“Oh my god, Roxy, R-Roxy, fuck,” she attempted to keep breathing, but it was somehow unimportant as of now, “shit, harder!” 

The gun’s movement stopped abruptly, and she realized she had been grinding up against it as well. She looks up to meet matching eyes, “Jade, beg. Tell me what to do, beg like the fuckin’ slut you are.” 

“Fine, fuck, Rox-, please! I need you—faster, and harder… Please.” She wasn’t quite sure if that would suffice or not, but damn it if she wasn’t in need of this so badly she may have thought about what she was saying first. It seemed to have work though, as the tip of the gun was moved back to Jade, still wet from before. With no coaxing or warning, it slipped inside of her and began moving again, this time at an even faster speed, “god- oh my god, Roxy…” 

The blonde readjusted herself, moving over the lower body to where she was now face to face with Jade, and kissed her without any hesitation or pause on the lower half. This time, the movements were a bit sloppier than the first, but she can’t really help it because fuck this is too good. Too bad she decided first things first that this would all be for Jade, because damn she was in need of some release too. 

Perhaps a second round is in order, afterwards.

Jade’s moans turned into slight screams as she continuously moved her hips down to meet the metal at it’s speed, “Fuck! Fu-fuck fuck fuck fuck-” It was really just a long slur of fuck’s, but with every several pauses, a loud ‘ah!’ would appear.

Roxy moved her mouth down to Jade’s neck, biting and marking whatever space she could and still keep the same rhythm on the other end. She was already so bruised up, that she almost felt bad for adding more to the pile. Almost. The only thing that actually stopped her was the sudden moans of, “Don’t stop, don’t stop, Roxy, Ah-, I’m gonna come!” 

The blonde quickly moved up to the girl’s ear and gently (probably the only thing gentle here) licked the outer shell of it for a few seconds before stopping and whispering, “Cum for me, babe.”

There wasn’t a moment’s hesitation before a high-pitched moan and slight scream rang through the room, as nails were dug into both bodies and teeth clenched. Jade still moved on the item, gradually going slower and slower until she stopped completely. Fully out of breath and gasping, she relaxed her back slightly and let her head hit the pillow once more. “Oh my god…”

Roxy moved off and onto the side of the bed next to Jade. She turned to face the other, smiling with half-smeared lipstick, “Oh yeah, and good morning to you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> aw yes I finally got this done someone give me an award for “first f/f smut written in less than three hours because wow she procrastinated like who even procrastinates on smut but not on homework whats up with that”
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it! It isn’t nearly as rough as I imagined it in slight ideas, but I’m bound to remake this someday, so fret not if it doesn’t suffice! uwu (also wow writing a gun kink is hard but I hope I did well??? c: ) (also happy new year’s! like yeah lets start out the year with some smut that always works)


End file.
